


(you are) the reason i'm smiling

by fallingthorns



Series: well done au [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Richie and Eddie call their kids after their first day on worst cooks in america ok, SMAU Companion Piece, They have 3 children. They are DADS, it is. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/fallingthorns
Summary: “Uh, maybe we need a few seconds before we call your mom and our children, though,” Eddie says as his hips shift against Richie’s again.“You rubbing yourself against me really doesn’t help anything, Eds,” Richie says with a laugh. Eddie whines as he plants his hands on both of Eddie’s shoulders and gently pushes him backwards. “Get away from me, you minx.”Eddie throws his hands up and stomps over towards the bed. “Fine! We’ll be responsible parents! Whatever! We have fucking parental duties, it’s fine!”--Or, Eddie and Richie call their kids after their first day of filming Worst Cooks in America.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: well done au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	(you are) the reason i'm smiling

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO.
> 
> My dear friend JAISE and I have this SMAU on twitter where Eddie and Richie are on Worst Cooks in America. They are married and have children and it is really just a fun time. You should check it out [@welldone_au](https://twitter.com/welldone_au).
> 
> This is a just a little companion piece for the AU that comes after post 53! You can probably read without the AU as it is just married softness with kids sprinkled in.
> 
> For reference: Josie is 9, Finn is 4, and Beau is around 6 months old.
> 
> Title from Peach by The Front Bottoms.

Eddie hums and rests his head against Richie’s shoulder as the Uber takes them to their hotel. It’s been a long day spent doing his least favorite activity, cooking, followed by a long dinner with their new roommates. Eddie doesn’t really want to think about that part right now, though.

Richie has his hand resting on Eddie’s thigh as he chats on the phone with the hotel front desk. He’s trying to expedite their check-in process, knowing that Eddie has _plans_ for the night and that they really do want to talk to their kids as soon as possible. Having three kids under ten is hard, Eddie knows this. But being away from them for an extended period of time? That’s even harder.

Richie says something into the phone, his voice soft and calm. Eddie doesn’t register the words, only thinking about how much he loves to listen to Richie talk. His hand trails towards the inside of Eddie’s thigh and Eddie lets out a soft hum as Richie gives him a crooked grin in reply. He has to talk himself out of his explicit thoughts right this second, even though his brain really would like nothing more than to think about everything he is going to do to Richie in the solitude of their hotel room. It’s been, well, a _while_ since they’ve been able to do anything without the fear that one of their gremlins might interrupt them. 

Eddie misses them dearly.

They head into the hotel, Richie waving at the front desk staff and heading over to take their room cards from him. Eddie takes his hand and twines their fingers together, smiling as Richie squeezes his hand once and leads him towards the elevators. Richie is bouncing on the balls of his feet next to him and Eddie reaches over and pats his chest once to get him to relax. His hand lingers and Richie gives him a lopsided grin as Eddie’s thumb gently strokes along his chest. 

“I’m excited,” Richie says, giving Eddie a cheeky grin. He leans over and presses a kiss to Eddie’s jaw and Eddie lets out a soft moan as one of his arms slides around to rest just above Richie’s ass. Richie’s mouth moves down to Eddie’s throat, and Eddie groans as the elevator dings, alerting them that they have arrived at their floor. 

“Easy, tiger. We have all night and I really would like to not be incredibly horny while we’re talking to our children.” Eddies says it but doesn’t even believe it himself. Richie raises an eyebrow at him and Eddie knows that neither of them really registered his words. 

Richie’s arm loops around Eddie’s waist as they walk towards their room, his hand roaming lower and just skimming over the top of Eddie’s ass. Eddie hums once and takes the room key from Richie, deftly scanning it and pulling the doorknob down and all but pushing Richie inside.

Richie makes a startled noise of surprise as Eddie tugs him inside. He closes the door and backs Richie into it with a wicked grin. Richie looks good today -- fuck, Richie looks good _always --_ and Eddie can only handle so much. He’s a man with a hot husband that he’s allowed to kiss, and god damn if he isn’t about to kiss the hell out of him right now.

“Hey,” Richie says as he raises an eyebrow at Eddie. Eddie takes a step closer to him, looking up at Richie and bringing one hand up to cup the side of Richie’s neck. “I thought you said we had all night.”

“Fuck that,” Eddie says. He presses close to Richie until he’s leaning against the door, dragging Richie’s mouth to his in a hard, fierce kiss. Richie’s hands immediately grip Eddie’s waist and hold him close, and fuck, _this_ is what Eddie has been waiting for all day long.

Richie groans as Eddie’s tongue trails along the back of his teeth, his hands spasming on Eddie’s waist before sliding down to his ass. He pulls Eddie closer, pressing their fronts together and causing Eddie to moan into his mouth.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie pants as Eddie starts to move his mouth down Richie’s neck. He slides a hand up under the front of Richie’s shirt, feeling the soft hair on his belly leading down below his waistband. 

Eddie hums and nips at the crook of Richie’s neck, smiling against his skin as Richie lets out a startled groan. “Gonna mark you up tonight,” Eddie mumbles against his skin. 

“Yeah,” Richie breathes, his head thumping against the door behind him. Eddie’s hand wanders down to the front of Richie’s waistband, playing with the button of his jeans as he looks up at Richie.

Richie is watching him, his eyes blown and wide as he catches his breath. Eddie wants to kiss him everywhere. He wants to leave more marks on his neck, his belly, his thighs, anywhere he can get his mouth. They haven’t had time like this in so _long_ and he fully plans to make the most of it.

Eddie unbuttons Richie’s jeans, grinning as Richie groans as he slowly drags the zipper down. God, they have so much fucking _time,_ it’s been ages since they’ve had actual, real time alone with no real time constraints, and Eddie is fucking _ready --_

Eddie groans and drops his head to Richie’s shoulder. His hand stills where he had it slid into the front of Richie’s pants as he lets out a frustrated, strangled moan. “God damn it.”

Richie makes an inquisitive noise, his hands now in the back of Eddie’s pants and palming at his ass. 

“Mags,” Eddie explains with another groan. “And the kids.” He checks his watch, noting that it’s almost 8 PM and they’re already thirty minutes late for their call. 

“Shit,” Richie says, sliding his hands out of Eddie’s pants and groaning up at the ceiling. “I mean, we could . . . not call them.”

Eddie feels his eyebrows furrow as he shakes his head. He bites his lip and looks down at Richie’s hand as it grabs his own and squeezes. “No, I want to. I miss them. This is the longest we’ve been away from them since Josie was born.” 

Richie nods and presses a kiss to his forehead, Eddie letting out a soft groan as their fronts brush together again. “Uh, maybe we need a few seconds before we call your mom and our children, though,” Eddie says as his hips shift against Richie’s again.

“You rubbing yourself against me really doesn’t help anything, Eds,” Richie says with a laugh. Eddie whines as he plants his hands on both of Eddie’s shoulders and gently pushes him backwards. “Get away from me, you minx.” 

Eddie throws his hands up and stomps over towards the bed. “Fine! We’ll be responsible parents! Whatever! We have fucking parental duties, it’s fine!”

Richie laughs as Eddie flops himself down onto the bed. He props himself up against the pillows and waves his hand over at their pile of bags left by the door. “Get our laptop so we can Facetime through that,” Eddie says with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Somebody’s grumpy,” Richie laughs as he gets the laptop from his bag. Eddie shrugs but sags into Richie’s side when he feels the bed shift next to him and Richie’s shoulder presses against his own. “Just be patient, baby. We have all night. It’ll be worth it.”

“You’re goddamn right it will be,” Eddie grumbles as Richie calls Maggie’s phone. He watches the screen and tries to ignore how Richie’s hand is rubbing Eddie’s knee. His fucking husband doesn’t help anything.

“Daddy! Poppy!”

Eddie’s eyes snap back up to the screen and he feels a grin split on his face. “There’s my sweet girl,” he says softly, grinning as he sees Finn come running up in front of her and smushing his face in the entire frame of the phone.

“HI!” Finn shouts into the phone, not yet quite grasping the concept of not needing to yell through the phone.

“Finny, we can hear you just fine,” Richie says with a grin, watching as Finn’s eyes dart from Richie to Eddie and then back again.

“MISS YOU,” Finn shouts, followed by a shriek as Josie takes the phone from him. Eddie laughs as she shakes her head and clearly rolls her eyes at Finn.

“You should see what he did today,” she says with a sigh. “He wrote a big number four on the wall --” 

“Ah, honey, what did we say about that?” Maggie’s voice comes from off-screen, soft and quiet. Eddie raises an eyebrow at Josie.

“Oh, he drew it on the . . . paper that he had on the wall,” Josie says slowly, biting her lip and glancing at Maggie.

“Ma, did Finn draw on the wall?” Richie asks.

“No, dear, he, ah, just. Left you a little doodle, is all! Nothing to worry about.” 

Eddie sighs and sags into Richie’s side again. It’s fine. It’s not the first time they’ve had to paint over a wall doodle, and it’s certainly not going to be the last time. Not when they have a four-year-old and an infant who isn’t even sitting up on his own yet.

“Daddy,” Finn says suddenly, grabbing the phone again and pressing it against his face so all they can see are the top of his nose and his eyes. “I did the Mike Zowski voice at school today.”

“You did, huh?” Richie says with a grin. Eddie smiles at them, watching as Richie grins at their son. “Let me hear it, bug!”

Eddie laughs and shakes his head at them as Finn attempts to do the voice and Richie does it back at him. It really is quite impressive how good Richie is at doing voices. Finn tries to drop his voice an octave to match Richie’s, but all that comes out is a low grumble followed by a high pitched giggle.

“Keep working on it, Buddy. You’ll get there eventually.” 

“POPPY!” Josie yells as she grabs the phone from Finn, clearly having had enough of him hogging their daddy time. “Poppy.”

“Hey, baby, I’m here,” Eddie says. His heart feels so full as he listens to her talk about her day at school and her friends and the mean new boy who tried to step on her shoelace.

“I told him that was mean and that my daddies told me not to be friends with mean people, and then he said that I was mean for saying that, and then _I_ said --” Josie goes on, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling and flailing her hands around as she talks, her brow furrowed in a way that is very much reminiscent of Eddie during a rant. 

Eddie rubs his hand along Richie’s thigh and smiles up at him. He loves his little family so much. Their kids are so full of energy and he has a husband who loves him, who has loved him for half of their lives now. They have a baby who gurgles when they smile at him, who laughs when they tickle his feet and who will still sometimes cry when they leave the room. They might be sleep deprived and chronically in need of alone time, but Eddie wouldn’t really change a thing.

Hm. Alone time. Eddie is suddenly very much reminded of what they were up to right before calling Mags and what they are going to be up to as soon as they hang up the phone. Eddie has to resist the urge to let his hand wander to the inside of Richie’s thigh, reminding himself that they are literally on a video call with their children.

Eddie is startled out of his thoughts by the sound of crying in the background. He perks up and looks at the edges of the frame, hoping for even a glance of their baby as Maggie makes a tutting sound and quickly gets up.

“Hang on, let me get him,” Maggie says as she goes out of the frame and to the corner of the room. “He was just taking a little post-bottle nap.”

Eddie hears as Beau lets out a small gurgle, and then Maggie is shifting Finn onto half of her lap, Beau sitting on the other half and supported by Maggie’s abdomen behind him. 

“Say hi to your daddies, baby,” Maggie says with a grin. Eddie feels his heart clench in his chest at the sight of Beau, his hair sticking straight up with sleep marks on his face. He’s all rumpled and big-bellied from his bottle, and Eddie very much wants nothing more than to blow raspberries onto his tummy and tickle his feet until he starts belly-laughing.

Eddie feels his hand clench on Richie’s thigh. Richie makes a strangled noise as he looks at Beau, and Eddie knows he’s feeling exactly the same right now.

Beau lets out a gurgle and Richie starts talking to him in a Mickey Mouse voice. Finn starts to laugh on Maggie’s lap, stifling his giggles behind both his hands and his whole body vibrating with laughter. Beau lets out a hiccup and tilts his head at Richie, a smile spreading on his face as Maggie starts to bounce him a little. 

Their laughter subsides and Eddie glances at Josie. She’s been quiet, playing with her hands and biting her lip as she glances up at them before looking back down at her lap. 

“Jose?” Eddie says softly. Her eyes snap up to look at him, and Eddie frowns when he sees small tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I miss you guys,” she whispers. “When are you coming home?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Richie starts. Eddie is thankful that he knew to step in, because Eddie feels his heart constricting his chest. They had talked about this with each other and with the kids, all of them agreeing it would be okay. They knew it would be hard, but everyone had been on board. 

“We’re going to talk every day,” Eddie says once he can find his words again. “Maybe even more than once a day if you want.”

“We miss you, too.” Richie is quiet, and Eddie reaches out to grasp his hand. Richie gives it a squeeze. 

“Maybe start a countdown for when we’ll be home, yeah?” Eddie suggests. Josie sniffles once before perking up a little bit, tilting her head as she looks at Eddie. “You could use those stickers we bought you last week.”

“My unicorn stickers?” Josie asks, a grin splitting on her face. 

“Yeah! Make a little calendar and for every day that passes, put a sticker on it and then you’ll know how many more days until we’re home.”

Josie bounces up, suddenly bright and vibrant again as she dashes off towards her room while chanting “Unicorn stickers!” 

Maggie shakes her head and glances down at Finn. His head is now drooping, slowly falling towards his chest as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Looks like it’s bedtime,” Eddie says as he glances at his watch. They were already thirty minutes late to the call; no wonder Finn is starting to fall asleep.

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Finn mumbles as he struggles to keep his eyes open. “Wanna talk to daddies.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, baby,” Eddie tells him. He wishes he could reach out and push the hair off of his forehead. He wants to press a kiss to his temple and give Finn one of the big bear hugs that he loves.

“M’kay,” Finn says with another yawn. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too, baby,” Eddie says as he blows him a kiss. Richie does the same and Finn wanders off towards his room. 

Josie comes back to show them her stickers. She talks for another five minutes about what she’s going to make with them and how she has sixty stickers, Daddy, but don’t be gone sixty days! Once they reassure her that they will not be gone sixty days, she blows them each a kiss before wandering off to bed.

Beau is now asleep in Maggie’s lap again, cradled against her chest as his small eyelashes fan across his cheeks.

“I miss them so much,” Eddie tells her. He really, really does. But Richie’s hand is stroking his thigh again, creeping more and more towards his inseam, and Eddie is starting to remember that they have a whole night of time really and truly _alone_ ahead of them.

“I know, sweetheart,” Maggie says. She strokes Finn’s cheek as she smiles gently at them. “Talk tomorrow?”

“Of course, Ma,” Richie tells her, squeezing Eddie’s thigh again. Eddie has to stop himself from shifting into Richie’s touch right then and there. “Love you. Tell Dad we said hi.” 

“Will do. Love you, too.” 

_Fucking finally_ , Eddie thinks as Richie’s finger hovers over the End Call button. He wills Richie to push it, wanting nothing more than to kiss his husband right this second. He feels like he might die if he doesn't get his lips on some part of Richie within the next two seconds.

Richie hangs up and Eddie lets out a small growl as he pounces.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! Perhaps keep your peepers open for some more prose from us for this AU. Shrugging emoji. Who knows. It might even take place right where this one ends. But who's to say. 
> 
> Check out our AU or find us on twitter [@crybabytozier](https://twitter.com/crybabytozier) and [@edskasper](https://twitter.com/edskasper)!!


End file.
